Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z D!
Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z D! '''is a magical girl anime series created by Tiffanychan-123. This is a sequel to '''Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z. The anime was licensed by Cartoon Network and Dubbed into English under the name Powerpuff Girls Z. Not to be confused with a similar dub created for the original Powerpuff Girls Z that aired in the Philippines. It's genres are Magical Girl, Romance, Comedy, and Action. It's themes are Girl Power, Teamwork and Friendship, Cartoons, Love, and Colors. Plot Taking place a few months after the defeat of HIM, Professor Utonium, along with his son Ken Kitazawa, and there robotic dog Peach, and the families of Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru, all move to the city of Toonfield. A city known for its wild, lively, and wierd citzens. But all while Momoko is settling in on her first day at Toonfield Junior High, a mysterious robotic being by the name of Professor M appears in the sky, unleashing a familar face...None other than Mojo Jojo. After seeing T.O.M. unleash Mojo Jojo, the Z Belts start to glow, the girls then transform into Powerpuff Girls Z! Go outside, and defeat Mojo Jojo. When the girls get home however, they meet two new mysterious faces, those being, a mysterious AI by the name of Agent Honeydew, and a small monkey called....Well, Monkey. Honeydew tells the girls, that Professor M is a member of a mysterious gang of villains known as "The Dark Legion". A team of villains bent on creating a new insane world filled to the brim with insanity and chaos! Honeydew also tells the girls that the monsters they send out are either members of there army, or random people they want to "Recruit", she also tells the girls there will be a lot of monsters they can't handle with just the three of them, and that they need to have three more members to combat this new threat......A threat that could be more powerful than even HIM.... Characters 'Powerpuff Girls Z' Momoko Akatsutsumi / Hyper Blossom (Known As Blossom In the English Dub) ''' '''Voiced By: Emiri Katō (Japanese) Amanda Leighton (English Dub) The first member and leader of the Powerpuff Girls Z, she's not only very smart....But...Also very boy crazy, ditzy, and is also familar to the Magical Girl genre, and also has quite the sweet tooth, she has a little sister named Kuriko, who later became Unstoppable Bullet. At Toonfield Junior High, she's well liked at school, particuarly by Daisuke Yamamoto (Known as Dexter in the English Dub), probably the smartest male student in not only the class, but the entire school! She uses a Yoyo as a weapon, she's represented by hearts, and her main color is pink. She is based on Blossom from Powerpuff Girls. Miyako Gōtokuji / Rolling Bubbles (Known As Bubbles In The English Dub) Voiced By: Nami Miyahara (JP) Kristen Li (English Dub) The second member of the Powerpuff Girls Z, Miyako is probably both the sweetest of the group and the most ditzy, she is very polite and ends her sentences with "Desu Ya" and uses Honorfics in people's names, she has a purple plush octopus named Octi. And loves cuddling Monkey, and other animals like him. At Toonfield Junior High, she's popular with the male students, but she is oblivious to many of the boys that fall for her, she is also somewhat friends with Namie Miyamoto (Mandy in the English Dub), a wierd girl at in her class at Toonfield Junior High, she also belives in Kitsune. She uses a Bubble wand as a weapon, she's represented by well....Bubbles, and her main color is blue. She is based on Bubbles from Powerpuff Girls. Kaoru Matsubara / Powered Buttercup (Known As Buttercup In The English Dub) Voiced By: Machiko Kawana (JP) ''' '''Natalie Palamides (English Dub The third member of the Powerpuff Girls Z, Kaoru is a tomboy and is the most easily enraged of the group, she hates a lot of girly things, and especially hates being called princess. She loves playing sports, and watching sports on television. At Toonfield Junior High she's one of the best players on the soccer team, and has a lot of fangirls, much to her dismay, she's also friends with Jun Hagakure (Jack in the English Dub), the Kendo class teacher, and has a rival named Mutsumi Kokan (Maylyn in the English Dub). She uses a giant mallet as a weapon, she's represented by stars, and her main color is green. She is based on Buttercup from the Powerpuff Girls. Kuriko Akatsutsumi / Unstoppable Bullet (Known As Bullet In The English Dub) Voiced By: Chiwa Saito (JP) Monica Rial (English Dub) Blossom's now nine-year-old sister, and the fourth member of the Powerpuff Girls Z, along with being the first new member since the defeat of HIM. She is just as hyper and addicted to the sentai/hero and magical girl genre as her older sister. She is very independent and likes to pretend she is a heroine. She admires the Powerpuff Girls Z and wishes to be a heroine just like them. She appears to be quite interested in Ken, especially when she realizes that he knows her sister. Similarly, Ken seems interested in her because of her resemblance to Blossom. Fortunately for her, she became a member of the group during a fight with one of The Dark Legion's monsters. She also goes to Toonfield Elementary. Her weapon is a baton, her theme color is orange, and she is represented by a lightning bolt. She is based on Bullet from The Powerpuff Girls episode, Stray Bullet. Usagi Kuramochi / Bouncing Bunny (Known as Bunny in the English Dub) Voiced By: Yukari Tamura (JP) Tara Strong (English Dub) The fifth member of the group, and probably the most childish, Usagi is very curious, and loves making friends, though she doesn't excel in every class, she is still very sociable, and loves to hop around like a bunny, her family owns (What else?) a mochi shop, and is very good at making confectionary, and is sometimes concerned about her family, and mochi shop's safety, she is also very shy around boys, and is the second fastest runner of the group. (The fastest being Bullet.) Her weapon is a ball, her theme color is purple, and she is represented by flowers. She is based on Bunny, a popular one shot character, that appeared in the Powerpuff Girls episode Twisted Sister. Yuki Honami / Radiant Blanc (Known as Blanc in the English Dub) Voiced By: Ryoka Yuzuki (JP) Dana Swanson (English Dub) The final member of the group, Yuki is known for being a young idol, and for being really popular at Toonfield Junior High, she is probably the most "Princess-Like" out of the six of them, and loves wearing fancy clothing, eating sweets, singing, being with her parents, and can sometimes get quite stubborn and even a bit cocky, but she is still kind when you get to know her, her parents are rich too. Her weapon is a microphone (Yes...I'm not kidding...) her theme color is white, and she is represented by a music note. Contrary to popular belief, she is actually not based on Bell from Powerpuff Girls D, she's actually based on the Perfect Little Girl from "Whoopass Stew" The original pilot for The Powerpuff Girls. Supporting Characters Professor Utonium (Keeps His Name In The English Dub) ''' '''Voiced By: Taiten Kusonoki (JP) Nick Landis (English Dub) Professor Utonium was the very man who was responsible for the Chemical Z lights (Powfactor in the English Dub) in the original Powerpuff Girls Z, who also has a son named Ken Kitazawa. He's a very kind father figure to the girls loves to work on other machines, he has also been to Toonfield multiple times before Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru along with there families moved there. He is based on Professor Utonium from the original Powerpuff Girls. Ken Kitazawa (Ken In the English Dub ' '''Voiced By Makiko Ohmoto (JP) Cathy Wesluck (English Dub) ' '''Professor Utonium's eight-year-old son who is somewhat responsible for turning regular girls into the Powerpuff Girls Z and numerous other characters into villains using Chemical Z. Despite being younger than the girls, he acts a lot more mature and the education he receives from his father is considered more advanced than what the girls learn in their school, earning his PhD at an early age. In Powerpuff Girls D, he starts to become friends with Daisuke Yamamoto. (Blossom's Crush) and appreaciates both Usagi and Yuki. He also became a lot more sociable and playful, along with being quite the scientist. Peach (Poochy in the English Dub) Voiced By: Tomoko Kaneda (JP) Ben Diskin (English Dub) Peach is Ken's pet robot dog who was affected by a white Chemical Z ray, gaining the ability to talk, as well as a considerable boost in intelligence. He is good friends with Monkey, Ken, Professor, and The Powerpuff Girls. Usagi sometimes cuddles Peach to his annoyance, and Yuki pats him on the head. He is based on the talking dog from the original. Monkey (Keeps his name in the English Dub)' '''Voiced By: Ryo Horihashi (JP) Monica Rial (English Dub) The curious mascot of The Powerpuff Girls Z, Monkey is a smart, yet playful and curious, talking monkey who was affected by the Chemical X rays. He first met the Powerpuff Girls Z when they got home from school, he can also fight suprisingly well, and cares a lot about both Agent Honeydew and The Powerpuff Girls Z's safety. He can also sense where both The Dark Legion's Dark Chemical X Rays are coming from and who there affecting. Category:Magical Girl anime Category:Fan Anime Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Cartoon Network Category:Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z D!